Amylin is one of a family of peptide hormones that includes amylin, calcitonin, calcitonin gene-related peptide, adrenomedullin and intermedin (intermedin also being known as AFP-6), and has been implicated in various metabolic diseases and disorders. Human amylin was first isolated, purified and characterized as the major component of amyloid deposits in the islets of pancreases from type 2 diabetes patients.
Native human amylin is a 37-amino acid peptide having the formula
(SEQ ID NO: 1)H-KC( )NTATC( )ATQRLANFLVHSSNNFGAILSSTNVGSNTY-NH2wherein H- at the N-terminus designates a hydrogen atom, corresponding to the presence of a free amino group on the N-terminal amino acid residue [i.e. the lysine (K) residue at sequence position number 1 in the sequence shown above]; wherein —NH2 at the C-terminus indicates that the C-terminal carboxyl group is in the amide form; and wherein the parentheses ( ) associated with the two cysteine (C, Cys) residues at sequence positions 2 and 7 indicate the presence of an intramolecular disulfide bridge between the two Cys residues in question.
Amylin may be beneficial in treating metabolic disorders such as diabetes and/or obesity. Amylin is believed to regulate gastric emptying, and to suppress glucagon secretion and food intake, thereby regulating the rate of glucose release to the circulation. Amylin appears to complement the actions of insulin. Compared to healthy adults, type 1 diabetes patients have no circulating amylin, and type 2 diabetes patients exhibit reduced postprandial amylin concentrations. In human trials an amylin analogue known as pramlintide, described in WO 93/10146 and having the sequence Lys-Cys-Asn-Thr-Ala-Thr-Cys-Ala-Thr-Gln-Arg-Leu-Ala-Asn-Phe-Leu-Val-His-Ser-Ser-Asn-Asn-Phe-Gly-Pro-Ile-Leu-Pro-Pro-Thr-Asn-Val-Gly-Ser-Asn-Thr-Tyr (SEQ ID NO: 2), which also possesses a disulphide bridge between the Cys residues at positions 2 and 7, has been shown to reduce body weight or reduce weight gain. An alternative amylin analogue incorporating N-methylated residues and having a reduced tendency to fibrillation, designated IAPP-GI, has been described by Yan et al. (PNAS, 103(7), 2046-2051, 2006). IAPP-GI appears to have lower activity than native amylin, however. Further analogues of amylin or pramlintide are described in WO2013/156594, WO2012/168430, WO2012/168431 and WO2012/168432, as well as WO2006/042745.
Obesity is believed to be a major causal factor in development of type 2 diabetes, which constitutes a growing and worldwide major health problem. Diseases or disorders that may develop as a consequence of untreated diabetes include cardiovascular and peripheral artery disease, micro- and macrovascular complications, stroke, and certain forms of cancer, particularly hematopoietic cancers.
There is a need in the art for further amylin analogues. For example, amylin analogues that show a reduced tendency for fibrillation and/or high chemical stability at or around pH 7 might allow for a formulation at or near physiological pH. Amylin analogues having high levels of agonist activity at the amylin receptor and/or appropriately long plasma elimination half lives, may also enable longer intervals between dosing than is currently possible (e.g. once weekly, or even less frequently) and hence improve patient compliance.